


Tightrope

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Dan and Phil love each other and are tired of hiding it.Inspired by the Kelly Clarkson song, Tightrope.





	

Tightrope

 

 

 _Cause I ain't seen nothin' like you_  
_The way you light up every room tonight_  
_So easily_

 

**Phil-**

   He glances at him from across the room, trying to keep it as unnoticeable as he can. He knows he can't risk being caught staring, there are too many prying eyes here, too many people who might be willing to cash in on the possibility of outing them. And yet he simply can't stop himself from watching Dan as he chats with a small bunch of fellow YouTubers. He's an awkward guy most of the time but almost everyone loves Dan. As Phil watches, the group starts laughing at whatever story Dan has been weaving, likely involving some gaffe of Phil's. He doesn't mind...he knows that part of his YouTube persona as AmazingPhil involves him being slightly naive, affable, and clumsy so he doesn't mind when Dan plays that up in order to entertain. Especially when it helps to deflect attention they'd rather not be subjected to.

   As the small cluster of people around Dan continues to grow, Phil can't help but smile. He wishes he could capture this moment in time and play it back for Dan, so that he could see himself as everyone else does. Dan has such crippling self-esteem that at times he is quite incapable of seeing anything good in himself. Phil could write a list pages long of all the wonderful things about Dan-from his beautiful hobbit hair, his loud boisterous laugh, his generosity of self-but as Phil looked at his glowing face, he admits to himself that it's Dan's sparkling eyes and wide smile that he loves seeing the most tonight. It means that Dan is happy and that's all that matters to Phil, as he turns away to answer a question from one of the newest YouTube favorites.

 

 

 _And I have moved mountains, babe_  
_Just to stumble into your good grace_  
_And I still can't compete_

 

**Dan-**

He watches as Phil turns away to speak to the young guy chattering up at him, a serious case of hero worship in his eyes. Dan takes in Phil's sincere face as he gives the kid his undivided attention. Phil has a way of making you feel like you're the only one in the room, those blue-green eyes looking at you with such interest that you can't help but feel flattered. Dan should know...he is Phil Trash #1 after all. He knows that Phil is oblivious to the fact that all the newcomers flock to him, and not just because he's AmazingPhil and has been on the platform since he was a fetus. No, it was his bone-deep kindness and his inability to let anyone feel like an outsider that pulls everyone into his orbit. Phil was the most gentle soul Dan's ever had the privilege to know.

    As he returns his attention to the gathering of people near him he thinks about how lucky he really is. He has a career, however unconventional, that he loves. He's traveled to places he never thought he'd see, he's coauthored two books, performed a stage show around the world...all while spending it with the man he loves more than he ever thought possible. Eight years together and Dan still marvels over the fact that Phil loves him back, that there is this mutual need to be together all the time. And Dan finds himself watching the clock, waiting for the party to die down a bit so he and Phil can make their excuses and leave.

 

 

_Hot in the spotlight, I'm feelin' so tired  
Your hands are burned from holdin' me _

 

   They take a cab home, leaning against each other slightly. Nothing too questionable if examined closely but enough to help settle nerves slightly worn from having to keep up the pretense. They head into their flat and lock the door behind them, finally able to drop the masks they've worn for the night. Hands reach out, pulling them closer to each other. As they nestle in for a full body hug, they both release a soft sigh. Dan puts his arm around Phil's waist as they make their way to the bedroom, ready to climb into the soft bed and under the duvet. They undress quietly, sliding each others clothes off with quick hands, lips moving together with increasing heat. Phil slides his mouth over Dan's neck as Dan runs his hands down Phil's back and over his ass. They know each others hot spots and seek them out as they wrestle for dominance, both of them panting and eager.

   Later they talk about how the tightrope that they've been walking for so long is starting to fray. Tired of hiding, constantly being on guard, they decide to gradually let their fans see all the little things that they usually edit out. Hoping that by the time any kind of official statement is made, it will be a non-event. And as they drift off to sleep, legs tangled together under the sheets, they whisper words of love, affection, and excitement for the next stage of their lives.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
